Midnight Feeding
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus wakes up in time help Marlene with the midnight feeding for their newborn daughter.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, and Disney Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Marlene/Regulus. For Disney Challenge I wrote Characters, 4. Darling - Write about a mother, and Songs - La La Lu - Write about someone signing a lullaby. I hope you all enjoy Midnight Feeding.**

The visions that caused Regulus to shoot up in bed at around midnight were awful to say the least. But when he found his wife Marlene wasn't by his side like she was when they'd gone to sleep about an hour ago he began to get a little afraid that his dream had come. He could still hear the screams in his mind. Shaking his head to clear his mind he realized that the sounds weren't in his head. And it wasn't screaming he was hearing. It was the wail of their newborn.

Getting out of bed and pulling his scarlet robe around his shoulders he padded down the hall to the nursery. He wondered where Marlene was and what she was doing instead of picking up the baby. Walking over to the crib he looked down upon his newborn daughter to find her face red as she wailed loudly.

"Where is your Mama?" he asked a tone that most people use with babies. "Where is your Mama?"

The baby stopped crying for a few minutes to blink in confusion at her father. Face scrunching in confusion Lily Alice Black started to cry yet again. Her little arms flailing around as though she expected something but wasn't getting it.

Regulus sighed as he wondered if his Lily's mother was like this when she was a baby. He had read the baby books upon Marlene's insistence when she found they were expecting. He remembered reading that babies liked to be held a lot. He smiled at his daughter as reached down and scooped the baby up into his arms.

The baby stopped crying for a few minutes as she blinked up at her father. It wasn't like Regulus hadn't held his daughter before. He had held her. It was just under the careful eye of Marlene and for a few minutes. As soon as the baby grew fussy she was taken away. He gently cradled Lily against his chest.

"Reg," Marlene's voice called from the kitchen downstairs, "I'm making the baby's bottle keep an eye on her for a little bit."

Regulus blinked down at the baby in surprise. He didn't think he'd made that much noise coming down the hall. He didn't know how Marlene could hear his footsteps from the kitchen. "Sure, babe," he called down to her. Then remembering he was holding the baby he turned to Lily. "Sorry about yelling in your ear sweetie.

Lily gurgled up at him eyes blinking as she watched her father expectantly.

"Your mother's make a bottle for you," he told Lily as she reached for something he didn't have.

Upon not getting what she wanted Lily began to wail yet again. The flailing of the little girls hands struck his face multiple times. Then hit him like one of his daughter's tiny fists. He'd sing her a lullaby but should he sing. He thought through the song options but decided they were worthy of Lily. Then he remembered hearing a song from the window of department store that had television in it. That seemed like something that would interest the baby. So he decided to sing that.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," he sang as he rocked his child. "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." He couldn't believe his ears it had worked. He'd gotten Lily to stop crying. He continued to sing this song over and over again until Marlene showed up with the baby's bottle.

"What are you singing to our daughter?" Marlene asked with a quirk of her blonde eyebrow.

"It's a lullaby?" he said sounding more like he was questioning it himself.

Marlene went to take the baby but Regulus insisted that he feed Lily her bottle. Regulus continued to hum the little tune he'd been singing earlier while he fed the baby. He was doing pretty well for his first time feeding his child. Maybe he should do this more often.

**I would like to take this time to point that I don't own any of the character from the Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song Soft Kitty. J. owns Harry Potter and all the characters involved. Soft Kitty belongs to the television series The Big Bang Theory. I hope you all enjoyed Midnight Feeding.**


End file.
